


Pierce Heart

by jfridley



Series: ScienceBros Week [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: Bruce is hurt in the hospital-feelings are expressed





	Pierce Heart

Tony stared at the prone body in the hospital bed. He’s shouldn’t be in here. He’s invincible-Hulk was supposed to make him invincible. But today has shown Tony that’s not the case-Bruce CAN get hurt. Tony thought the worst feeling in his life was Pepper slipping from his grasp and watching her plummeted to the ground but watching that weapon pierce Hulk’s skin above his heart and watching the giant drop was now the worst.

“Bruce can you hear me?” Tony whispered and he grasped his hand when he realized Bruce’s hand twitched.

“Tony?” Bruce slurred as he slowly came to.

“Yeah I am here” he said.

“What? Where am I?” Bruce asked.

“You’re in a hospital” he said.

“Hospital?” Bruce mimicked. “Why?” he asked.

Tony frowned “You don’t remember?” he asked.

Bruce blinked trying to remember “Last thing I remember was being called to assemble” he replied slowly.

“A weapon pierced the Hulk’s skin and he went down” Tony replied quietly.

“He did?” Bruce asked shocked.

Tony nodded “It was the worse feeling of my life” he said.

Bruce looked at him in shock “the worse?” he asked.

Tony nodded as he leaned closer to his friend. He started to unconsciously rub the hand he hadn’t let go of. “You are supposed to be invincible. Watching Hulk go down terrified me. I’ve been sitting here thinking if you never woke up-I’d never be the same” he said.

Bruce just blinked at him unable to think of what to say.

“I realized I love you and I don’t know if you feel the same. But-“ Before Tony could say another word Bruce had pulled him down so they were ALMOST kissing.

“What about Pepper” Bruce whispered.

“It’s been over for a while” Tony answered.

Bruce smiled and kissed Tony.

* * *

 

 

Betty walked up to the room and froze at the window when she saw Bruce kiss Tony. She vaugley heard someone in heels walking up beside her.

“They look good together, don’t they” the strawberry blonde said.

Betty stared at her in surprise. Pepper smiled “I am Pepper Potts” she clarified.

“Betty Ross” Betty said introducing herself. “They do look good together” Betty said sadly. Then she shook her head in annoyance “Why am I even here? What did I expect to happen? It’s been too long since Harlem-and he’s moved on” she added.

Pepper smiled “Take it from me sometimes it’s hard to let go” she replied then glanced at her watch.

“Let me buy you a drink Dr. Ross” she added as she turned and walked toward the elevator.

Betty nodded and with one last glance at the couple turned and followed Pepper.


End file.
